


The Time of Gathered Stones

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Traditional Art, Tree Sex, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: After the Battle, Bilbo did not leave, but remained with his friends in Erebor.Note: Bells mean constancy and fidelity, mallow - love of the native land, forgivenessDrawn in August 2015
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	The Time of Gathered Stones

  
  


**Время собранных камней**  
После битвы Бильбо не уехал, а остался со своими друзьями в Горе.  
Примечание: колокольчики означают постоянство и верность,  
мальва - любовь к родной земле, прощение  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года


End file.
